


A Winter Stroll

by allicatchesup (alli_luna)



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alli_luna/pseuds/allicatchesup
Summary: Ash and Eiji go shopping at the holiday markets in New York on Christmas Eve, and also do a little bit of sight-seeing.





	A Winter Stroll

**Author's Note:**

> This is my #BFSecretSanta exchange for @frozencalamari over on twitter!
> 
> Hello there! I hope you enjoy this story! I was always a little sad that we never really got to see a snowy New York in Banana Fish, so I decided to write one of my own and give it a holiday twist. Happy holidays!

Eiji and Ash stepped off the train at Grand Central station and all Eiji could think of was how much louder New York seemed during Christmastime. The crowds felt denser than usual and there was always someone in a hurry. People would absentmindedly bump into each other and give half-hearted pardons. Still, the bustle of the people couldn’t take away from the beauty of the station itself. 

“The fair is this way,” Ash nodded over to one of the sides, but there was already so much for Eiji to see along the way.

“There are so many lights,” Eiji exclaimed, and it was true. All the shops had some type of decoration, whether it was strings of lights or Santa signs, and the shops that had windows displayed a snowy landscape of the holidays. Eiji spent a few minutes at each shop, often forgetting the excuse he had given Ash about wanting to get Ibe-san a gift for Christmas. 

“If there’s a time for me to get him something to thank him, it couldn’t get more perfect than now,” Eiji had said.

“Just be honest and say you want to get out of the apartment for a while.”

“Fine. I want to get out of the apartment for a while… to find a gift for Ibe-san.”

It honestly hadn’t taken much convincing to get Ash to agree. Eiji felt that at some level, Ash probably also wanted something to do to get his mind off of everything and maybe just for a while, pretend the holidays meant something a little more than they actually did. 

Eiji took his time looking at the shops and at some point decided that it really wouldn’t hurt to get a small gift. But there was so much to see! Every store had its own unique things and stepping into each one felt like a different experience. There were lots of sweets, cookies, chocolates, and handmade items like hats and gloves. There were stands with snow globes showing different parts of New York in a blizzard and ornaments of anything you could possibly imagine. 

Every so often, Eiji would ask Ash what he thought about something. 

“What about this one?” asked Eiji holding up a snow globe with the Statue of Liberty. 

“I think he’s probably tired of the snow. Didn’t he mention the other day about shoveling the snow outside and falling on his face?”

“That might make this the perfect gift.”  
They spend some time walking and looking at everything and every once in a while, Eiji would pick something up and take a closer look, but he always set it back down. Still, Eiji stayed captivated the whole time, so it came as a surprise to him when they suddenly arrived at the main concourse.

For some reason, even with all the commotion, the room seemed larger than Eiji had anticipated. It felt strange to be in a place he’d seen so many times in movies. And it felt so iconic. Maybe it was just knowing that he was standing in a place where so many others had stood, but Eiji sensed he was standing somewhere in a different time. Elements of the station seemed old, but Eiji wasn’t sure which parts. Perhaps it was the ticket stands, or the recognizable clock in the center, or perhaps he was just making himself see it that way. 

It was easy enough for Eiji to walk towards the center and just stop to look up at the ceiling. The movies and pictures never did things like this justice. There was a beauty to the ceiling in that room that could only be truly perceived in person. The shades of green, and the golden constellations, it was strangely beautiful. 

Eiji started to wonder about all the other people who must have done this exact same thing. Who else had stood in the center and wondered about life and about time? Eiji silently asked himself if perhaps Ash ever did this. Maybe Ash had also wondered, as Eiji was doing now, if by standing here in a different year, in a different time, the world would have been kinder. 

Eiji silently debated about how long it was deemed appropriate to keep starting up at the ceiling, especially on a crowded floor like today. Still, people seemed used to it, or didn’t seem to care. Everyone gave him a wide enough berth. 

“I thought you wanted to look at the shops,” Ash said beside him.

Eiji looked back down towards Ash and it takes him a few seconds to come back to himself and it’s only then that he remembered just how loud everything was. He seemed to have forgotten while he was staring at the painted sky. 

“Right, I did,” replied Eiji. “But looking around, I’m not sure I’m going to find something here.” 

Ash nodded, “Yeah, I didn’t think so. We can just step out and go to the market at Bryant Park. I’m sure you’ll find something there.”

“Really? Yeah, let’s go!” 

Ash softly smiled before Eiji followed him outside towards the park behind the public library.

~~~~~~~~~~

It’s quieter near Christmas. There’s a sense of calm that blankets the streets alongside the snow. The sidewalks were just as crowded, but somehow there’s a hush amongst the people, heads bent against the wind, clutching their coat collars closed. It’s a cold that can seep into your bones, but Ash doesn’t feel it as much tonight. 

Ash and Eiji walked along the snow-covered streets, trying to forget for just a while about everything going on. Ash was sure Eiji just needed to get out of the apartment for a while, and if he was being honest, Ash needed to as well. Eiji burrowed himself further in his coat, his hands deep in his pockets. Maybe next time, thought Ash, they would go on a day that wasn’t so cold. As they arrived at Bryant Park, Ash was sure that it would snow that night. 

There were so many shops lined up at the park, and much like at the station, Eiji didn’t know where to start looking. 

“There’s too much to see,” said an astounded Eiji, rooted to the spot. 

Ash shook his head softly. “Well, just start somewhere and keep going. When we get to some kind of food stand, we stop and eat.”

Eiji’s eyes glanced towards the nearest stand that has the most lights and headed straight there. 

It was much of the same as earlier, only much colder. Ash had been there so many times and had seen much of the same stuff over and over, but tonight, he was seeing it through Eiji’s eyes, and for some reason, it just felt different. There was a sense of lightness and curiosity that he wasn’t used to. He followed Eiji, who again seemed to be looking at each stand, and again, they commented every once in a while when something specific would catch Eiji’s eyes.

“Nothing yet, huh?” said Ash. It sounded as if he was dejected, but honestly he was just amused that Eiji turned something that was obviously an excuse to get out of the apartment into an actual reason to keep shopping. “What does he like? Other than photography.”

“Hmm…” Eiji considered it for a bit. “He’s been complaining about the snow a lot lately.”

“Maybe you should get him a flamethrower.”

Eiji doesn't even react to the absurdity before agreeing.

They both burst out into laughter.

They only walk around for a bit more. There was a lot to see, but eventually it seemed like there was nothing new anymore. Every once in a while, a stand would catch Ash’s eyes before he changed his mind and went back to Eiji. 

They soon approached a cozy stand that was selling hot chocolates, and Eiji eagerly insisted they each get the one with the peppermint stick and marshmallows, and quickly got in line.

At that point though, Ash stopped and stared at a small little shop stand next to a display of scarves. He looked back toward Eiji, still in line for the hot chocolate, and before he changed his mind, headed in the direction of the shop.

 

“Ash!”

Ash turned to Eiji, who was holding two cups of hot chocolate exactly as the picture had displayed, a giant grin across his face. Ash walked toward him, a scarf draped over his arm. 

“Oh,” Eiji’s breath clouded in the air, “Did you buy yourself a scarf?” He asked while handing Ash one of the cups.

Ash took it gratefully and answered, “No, I bought you one.”

Before Eiji could respond, Ash gracefully wrapped the blue and yellow scarf around Eiji. He pretended not to notice the slight blush that appeared on Eiji’s cheeks.

“There,” Ash said with a satisfied smirk. “I’m pretty sure it’s going to snow tonight and the last thing I need is for you to get sick and have to carry you home.”

Eiji stared at him for a few seconds. “Thank you, Ash.”

Ash felt his heart stop for a second. The sincerity in Eiji’s words and the softness in his eyes always clenched at his chest in that same way each time and as strange as it sounded, he doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of that feeling. 

“Well, it looks like you didn’t find anything here. Anywhere else you want to check out?”

Eiji considered for a moment while taking a sip of the hot chocolate. 

“Rockerfeller Center.”

~~~~~~~~~~

They walked down the streets and Eiji’s tried to pay attention to the lights on the buildings, but he was also very aware that any misstep would have him slipping on the ice and landing on his face. Which is why when he finally did look up, he also stopped in his tracks. 

The cathedral was a sight to behold from the start. It stood out amongst all the other buildings and Eiji’s eyes were immediately drawn to it. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Ash stop and step closer to him.

“St. Patrick’s Cathedral,” announced Ash. “Haven’t been in one of these in a while.” Ash started to ascend the stairs, careful to weave around the large amount of people. Out of every place he’d gone to that day, Eiji was sure that this was the most crowded. He followed closely behind Ash, his footsteps crunching just a bit louder in the snow. 

They stepped through the doors and it was amazing how quiet it got once they were inside. Despite how immense it seemed and the amount of people sitting on the pews, there was a quiet reverie to the place that Eiji could not explain. And it was so beautiful. There were candles all along the back pews and it gave such a warm glow to the surroundings. Ash stood next to Eiji, not saying anything, and letting him take it all in. Eiji basked in the beauty of the architecture and the statues. The windows were stained glass masterpieces. Everywhere he looked there was something beautiful to see.

“It’s going to be difficult finding a seat,” murmured Ash.

“I think I’m going to start on this side,” Eiji whispered as he pointed to the right of the cathedral.

“Sure, take your time,” and Ash walked right down the center aisle toward the main altar. Eiji waited until he saw Ash sit on the edge of a pew somewhere halfway down, and then he walked toward the wall on his right. He quietly observed all the statues in their altars. It seemed there was a saint for just about anyone in any situation. It vaguely reminded him of the many Japanese gods back home. He found himself reading a few of the plaques and it takes him a while, but eventually he’s on the other side of the cathedral and back at the front where he started. 

Eiji glanced around him and quietly approached a small table with a display of tokens, bracelets, and chains to purchase in exchange for a donation. Eiji’s eyes are immediately drawn to a green rosary that strongly reminded him of Ash’s eyes. He looked toward the main altar, and glanced at Ash, still there at that same spot. 

“This one please,” Eiji whispered, and then carefully placed the rosary in his pocket. 

He started toward Ash, but stopped mid-step. He watched as a young girl lit a candle and seemed to say a silent prayer. Eiji thought about it for a bit, and then decided to do the same thing. He doesn’t really know whom to ask here, but makes up his mind that it wouldn’t hurt to try. He thinks of his parents and his sister, he thinks of Ibe-san, and then his thoughts linger on Ash. 

“Please,” he all but murmured, “Keep him safe.”

Eiji walked down the center aisle as quietly as he could, passing several people in silent prayer, until he reached Ash. They both stared at the dais, not really looking at anything, just looking forward.

“Seems like there’s someone here for everyone.” Eiji whispered.

“It would seem that way,” said Ash, as he stood next to Eiji. 

They both take a few more quiet moments and Eiji can’t help but wonder what Ash might be thinking. Eiji slowly turned to look toward Ash who had a calm yet expressionless face. Eiji was getting better at reading Ash, and he knew now wasn’t the time to ask.

“If that’s the case,” Ash started as he turned back toward the front doors, “Maybe the wrong one has been looking after me.”

~~~~~~~~~~

They walked across the street towards Rockerfeller Center, and this too seemed different than before. It’s not someplace Ash goes to very often, but seeing Eiji looking at all the lights, a bright expression on his face, he wondered if there was something here that he hadn’t noticed before. He glanced around at the people, at the ice rink, at the shops lining the walkway decorated for the holidays, but nothing stood out. The only thing that seemed like it was worth looking at was Eiji.  
Eiji and his delight as he stared in wonder at the lighted angels lining the greenery full of ornaments. Eiji as his eyes widened even further when his eyes gazed at the giant Christmas tree, adorned with so many twinkling lights.

Before he knew it, they were on the side of the ice rink, Eiji still staring out at the giant Christmas tree across the way. And it wasn’t until then that it started to snow. Christmas music was playing and the dancing lights of the Christmas tree were reflected in Eiji’s eyes. 

“Prometheus,” mentioned Ash.

“What?” Eiji turned to look at him.

Ash swallowed before he turned back and pointed to the golden statue in front of them. “There he is, holding the flames for all humanity. Hoping to bring some good to civilization.”

Eiji observed the statue for a few seconds. “He had it much easier than Atlas,” Eiji pointed back toward the statue behind them. “Atlas had too much to bear. If he had a friend, I’m sure it would have been easier.”

“There aren’t a lot of friends willing to do something like that.”

“You don’t need a lot. Sometimes you only need one.”

Ash stopped and looked at Eiji. Neither one said anything, they just held each other’s gaze, standing together in the snowfall. Ash wondered how Eiji’s eyes could hold that much brightness. The lights on the tree and the glistening snowflakes pale in comparison. Eventually Eiji started to smile and Ash’s breath stopped.

There’s a moment of excitement and loud cheers, and the moment is broken. Suddenly people all over embraced each other and yelled out, “Merry Christmas!” 

Ash glanced back at the tree and stuffed his hands in his pockets. “It’s midnight now. Officially Christmas.”

“Ash.”  
He turned towards Eiji, who was holding out a green rosary in front of him. 

Ash just stared, slightly confused. 

“I got it for you.” Eiji took a few steps closer and lifted the rosary to Ash’s head. Very gently, as gently as the snowflakes falling on their heads, he placed the rosary around Ash’s neck. “I’m not sure if I got the right one, there are so many, it felt almost as much as the gods in Japan.” He doesn’t break his eyes away from Ash. “But maybe this one will listen.”

Ash’s hand tightened around a small package in his pocket that he’d had since Bryant Park. Then he let out a small laugh and lifted his empty hands toward Eiji. He secured Eiji’s scarf a little tighter.

“Looking out for each other’s necks,” whispered Ash.

“Someone has to.”

“Thank you,” said Ash, but it’s filled with so much more than just that.

“Merry Christmas, Ash.”

“Merry Christmas, Eiji.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I wanted to write something that included a few of my favorite spots in NY. To be honest, this story went through so many drafts and so many rewrites because I could never make up my mind of where I wanted them to go. But, hopefully I was able to write something semi-cohesive. Thanks again and Happy Holidays!!


End file.
